


The Face Of Mercy

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [15]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: We assume malice still.





	

Look into my eyes  
I cannot sympathize  
Can you feel my stare  
Know I'm always there

I come from far beyond your planet  
No one can understand my gambit  
Don't underestimate the impact  
Of every time I made a contract

The world you now enjoy is the fruit of my labors  
And it will be destroyed by all your fallen saviors

Is something wrong with your eyes?  
I told you once, I cannot sympathize

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?

Eldritch abomination that churns you within  
A morbid display of righteousness turned to sin  
An armored colossus that pleads for demise  
A tower of darkness that reaches to the skies

This is what you fight, little child  
Are you prepared for war?  
Previous soldiers like you, souls defiled  
Now I must go looking for more

Abandon this wreck of a world as it dies  
Crushed under the weight of desperate cries  
Sail back to the cosmos, you have my gratitude  
You saved the universe, but your world was consumed

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?

I've tried and I've tried  
Over a thousand times  
But you never seem to understand

You scream and you cry  
No matter what you try  
I am not under your command

So you hunt in the night  
And you'll fall in the fight  
I assure you it's all for the best

Even if you despair  
Your black soul gives a flare  
Soon another will put you to rest

Let me show you forever  
A universe turning together  
Stars that are forming and dying  
You see, it's just time I'm buying

But no matter how hard we try  
Though there's no falsehood in my eyes  
What I say now no one can deny  
Whatever we do, the end is nigh

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is it something you'll believe?

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?


End file.
